Here For You
by Midas-Gold
Summary: Karin Kurosaki is a teenage High school, girl who is more or less tired of boys until she meets Hitsugaya Toushiro, the boy with the perfect turquoise eyes. In what felt like no time at all she falls for him but what happens when she learns that Toushiro isn't who he appears to be at first glance. -What a lame summary, cliché much? Basically this is an AU High school with smut
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Heyo! So this is an AU with Hitsugaya and Karin! yay! So give it a try and let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

 **Disclaimer: (First and last) The characters belong to Tite Kubo and I do not own anything besides the plot. This is a fictional work born from my imagination hence none of the events of this fanfiction are true events.**

 **Phew that was boring. So anyways enjoy this story and although it's rated M the characters aren't going to jump into bed immediately, Gomen. That'll be OOC but it's gonna happen though :D**

Chapter One

"I don't want to be with you anymore" he said without meeting my eyes, his brow; partly covered by his blonde hair was furrowed showing his unease. I stood speechless, holding the valentines chocolate I had intended to give him.

"Why?" I asked simply, I felt cold disappointment fill me up and I struggled to keep my composure.

"We- we weren't really a real couple anyways" he says his voice wavering.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked him tightly holding the little red box of chocolates I was holding. It felt so embarrassing to be standing here holding a box of chocolates while he was dumping me but I tried to understand the words he was saying.

"This will be better for both of us" he said smiling in what he thought was a reassuring manner.

"So you're saying this is you being considerate? This is better for both of us? Bullshit" I said my voice rising, I took a breath and started walking away from him if I stayed there any longer I might break a few of his bones. As I took three steps away from him, I heard him sigh in relief. Bastard, as if it would be that easy. I turned back and swung my arm back to punch him hard on the face.

He fell to the floor after screaming.

"What is wrong with you?!" he says holding his bleeding nose.

"Here, these are for you." I said tossing the box at him and walking away.

I was so sick of jerks like him, I don't go on dates, I don't fall for guys, usually I'm one of the guys but I thought Yuuki-san was different, for a second I thought that he liked me and that I could like him too. We had been going out for only a week and when valentine's day came I had decided to make him some chocolates even though I had no idea what to do in a kitchen.

"This sucks" I muttered to myself wiping the lonely tear that slipped from my eye. I wasn't sad because I just got dumped, i was more sad at the rejection I felt creeping up in me. I didn't even understand what I did wrong. Was it normal for 17 year old girls like me to be so terrible at being a girl?

I didn't feel like going home so I walked to a park and perched down on one of the swings. Tonight was cold and quiet, I breathed in the cool air and moving back and forth on the swing. The higher I went, the more the sadness I felt drained out of me. So I kept going higher and higher until at the top I jumped off, the few seconds of weightlessness felt like freedom. I closed my eyes and fell. I didn't expect to be caught.

Instead of meeting the ground, I was met with the most beautiful turquoise eyes I'd ever seen. They were the type of eyes you could stare at forever, the type that pulled you in, the type that made you forget your name. Without realizing it I had been staring at this stranger for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"What the hell are you doing?" the stranger that caught me said.

"What?" I asked surprised that someone so perfect was real. We stared at each other for a bit longer and I felt self conscious, wishing that I had brushed my shoulder length black hair.

He dropped me and I fell to the floor that made me snap out of my dreamlike state.

"Ow!" I yelled rubbing my backside, he crossed his arms and looked away when I scowled up at him. From this view I could see him fully, he had spiky white hair pointing in every direction, although he wasn't exactly tall, he had a perfectly toned body that could be seen through his black polo shirt.

"What are you still doing on the ground? Get up" he said.

"You're the one who dropped me!" I shouted in annoyance. He just shrugged and started walking away. I got up quickly and went after him.

Before I caught up to him I tripped and my body slammed into his back. He yelped and fell flat on his face. I couldn't help laughing out loud; he spun around and glared at me.

"What was that for?!" he asked loudly, I stopped laughing to look at him and smile.

"Now we're even" I smirked at him. Pushing him to the ground was a complete accident but if he was going to keep that adorable scowl on his face, I would gladly do it again.

"You _pushed_ me to the ground and you _jumped_ off the swing. None of that is my fault" he said standing up and dusting himself off.

"I wouldn't have fallen, you dropped me." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I caught you! You should be thanking me" he says taking a step closer to me, his turquoise eyes were sizzling with a challenge. I don't step back even though I can't breathe because of how close his body is to mine.

"I didn't ask you to catch me" I said quietly, he didn't say anything but I wanted him to. I didn't know his name or anything about him but I didn't want him to leave yet. Despite my internal praying that he didn't turn away he did, without saying a word. It was crazy how much I wanted to call out to him but instead I just stood quietly and watched his retreating back. At the very least I wish I'd caught his name.

 **AN: Dun Dun Dun! So how is it so far? too soon to tell? got it. till next time. Oh right if there's anyone reading my other fanfic 'My kind of love' I just want to randomly say 'Thank you for reading, love ya!' :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reading the last chapter, here's another one! Leave a review if you enjoyed this. :D**

Chapter 2

I dreamt of white haired boys and beautiful turquoise eyes, I didn't even want to wake up but the bright over eager sunshine filtering through my window made me wake up. I stretched and finally crawled out of bed. I looked around at my room that used to be my elder brother, Ichigo's room until he left for college. The difference was that the room was a mess now that it was mine. I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

I was not a morning person and I did everything like the walking dead. After making myself semi-presentable I went downstairs to have my breakfast.

"Good morning" I said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Good morn-" My twin sister Yuzu started saying but she sighed when she saw me.

"Karin-chan! How many times do I have to tell you? You have to put your shirt collar properly! It's crooked and did you even iron this?" she said fussing over my untidy appearance. Honestly it was the same thing every morning shouldn't she just learn to accept me in my natural state by now?

"Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal" I said brushing her off. That didn't stop her from trying to straighten out my collar; I just sighed and let her do her thing.

"You could start giving me your uniform to iron" she suggested.

"You already have a lot to do" I smiled to reassure her, it was true, Yuzu always had her hands full, she took care of the house, kept up her perfect grades and she was president of the student council.

"Fine, come and have breakfast" She said going into the kitchen. I was relieved that she dropped the topic but before I could relax, my father walked into the little dining area.

"KARIN-CHAN!" he shouted so loud it was as if he had a microphone. I only flinched at this because I was used to his loud antics, a normal person would be deaf by now.

"Good morning pops" I said when he wrapped me in a tight hug. Ever since Ichigo left he had become louder and clingier. He hugged anyone or anything in the house and he would refuse to let go. After two days of this Yuzu and I had called Ichigo to see if there was any possibility of him moving back home, he said 'hell no'.

"Did you sleep well?!" He said patting my back.

"Uhmm yeah, Dad I'm fine" I said awkwardly trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"Is it scary to sleep alone in Ichigo's room?" he asked me like he does every morning.

"No, Dad it's fine. Have some breakfast" I said when he finally let go.

"Here it is" Yuzu said walking out of the kitchen with two plates of pancakes.

"Eat fast, we're going to be late" she said to me. I nodded and ate the breakfast she had laid out on the table. Yuzu carefully sat down and ate. She was my twin sister but we were nothing alike, she was more feminine and clearly prettier. Her light brown hair was always so perfectly brushed unlike my raven black hair that looked like a bird's nest that only sometimes looked presentable.

After breakfast we walked to school together, Yuzu kept looking at me but when I looked at her she quickly looked away.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked her.

"Tell me! How did it go?" she asked clapping her hands together.

"How did what go?" I asked in confusion.

"I know you didn't want to tell me but you were making those chocolates for Yuuki-san right? How did it go?! I'm dying to know! You must really like him! You made him chocolates?! That's so unlike you!"

I blinked and the memories from yesterday rushed back to me, how the hell did I forget I was dumped? I opened and closed my mouth because I had no idea how to tell her that I was dumped.

"Well… you see, I'd rather not talk about it now, we're almost at school" I say trying to escape.

"What's wrong? Did the chocolates come out bad? Were they bitter? He didn't like them?" The worry in her eyes told me she wouldn't let this go.

"It's a bit embarrassing to tell you this but-" She interrupted me by gasping loudly. She beamed at me and placed her hands on her chest.

"Did you guys kiss? Oh my God Karin! I'm so happy! You guys are so cute!"

It was so annoying that she wasn't listening to a word I was trying to tell her but there was no way I could bring myself to tell her the truth now. I sighed and pulled a tight smile on my lips.

"Haha yeah" I said not meeting her eyes. She had stars in her eyes, how the hell could I tell her?

"I knew you guys would be perfect together" she says hugging me. I laugh awkwardly and start walking faster.

"Let's hurry. We'll be late" I say.

We get to class in time, I take my seat by the window and Yuzu sits right in front as usual. The teacher, Ike-sensei came in after everyone was seated and he started calling out the attendance in that dead beat voice of his.

"Ok class, we have a new student. Let's welcome him kindly or not whatever" he said looking bored. The door opened and the new student walked in, my eyes snapped up when I caught his white hair and my breath was knocked out when I met his turquoise eyes.

"Now introduce yourself if you want to whatever" Ike-sensei said.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro" he said simply. Ike-sensei looked at him expectantly waiting for him to add more but Toushiro's stoic attitude told everyone he was done.

"Right whatever" Ike-sensei said clapping his hands together and looking back at us.

"Sit down wherever, let's get back to what we were discussing last time or whatever"

Toushiro's eyes met mine for a brief second and I could see his eyes light up in recognition. The moment passed and he took a seat on the other side of the class. For some reason I felt flustered, it took physical effort to tear my gaze away from him. Basically the first four classes were torture. I kept trying to look at him, but also trying not to look at him.

When the bell rang Yuzu walked over to my seat and picked up my notebook.

"You didn't write anything? She asked looking at me.

"What? Oh uhmm I just didn't pay attention" I smile and scratch my head. She looked at me a bit suspiciously, although I slacked off in many matters, I usually tried to keep my grades decent.

"Ohh I bet you're distracted because of him" Yuzu whispered wiggling her eyebrows at me. I look at her with wide eyes. She can't be talking about Toushiro could she?

"What?" I ask trying to hide the nervousness building up in me.

"It must be so hard not to be in the same class with your boyfriend! You're probably thinking about him right now!" she says patting my shoulder sympathetically.

"Ohh yeah" I said standing up and making a rapid escape from the classroom, anymore questions would be dangerous and result in definite embarrassment. I know I'll eventually have to tell her what really happened I just haven't figured out how to tell her.

It was time for P.E, my favorite class of the day. I changed into my soccer uniform in the locker room and started going out to the field. A figure by the fence caught my eye, of course it was Toushiro. Swallowing my silly nervousness I walked over to him. He was leaning against a tree behind the bleachers so that he couldn't even be seen unless you were searching for him.

"Hey" I said when I reached him, he looked up at me and for a second I thought he would smile.

"I didn't know you were in my class" he said regarding me curiously. I laughed and moved a little closer so that I was shaded under the same tree.

"You're the new kid remember? How would you know if I'm in your class" I smile at him.

"I just meant- never mind" he said, he started moving away and I held his wrist.

"Ok I'm sorry, I won't annoy you so stop pouting" As I expected he turned to face me with an adorable frown on his face.

"I'm not pouting!" he looks at me incredulously, I laugh but I stop when I hear someone's voice on the other side of the bleachers. It was Yuzu's voice.

"Did you call me Yuuki-san? I-I mean I could go get Karin-chan if you want-" She said. From this spot I couldn't see her and that's why I was shocked to hear Yuuki's voice right behind the bleachers.

"No, I wanted to talk to you Yuzu-chan" he said. Toushiro looked at me in confusion, he was opening his mouth to say something but I covered his mouth with my hand. We were standing so close to each othe but I was too focused on Yuuki's voice to pay attention.

"I-Is this about the chocolates? Do they taste bad or something? Karin really tried her best-" Yuzu's voice sounded confused but Yuuki interrupted her.

"I don't want to talk about her, I want to talk about you" Yuuki said, my heart dropped because I knew where this was going. My body tensed up and I swallowed the lump in my throat, Toushiro looked at me and I saw concern in his eyes.

"Why would you?" Yuzu asked still sounding confused.

"Yuzu-chan, I've always liked you, and I feel like now we can finally be together. Karin isn't in the picture anymore and-"

Before I could hear his next words or Yuzu's reply Toushiro pulled me away from the bleachers, he pulled me from my wrist to an isolated spot and I felt my breathing speed up. Not because we were running, and not even because he was holding my wrist. I felt my heart aching because I finally got the answer I'd wanted yesterday. He had broken up with me so that he could be with Yuzu.

"Shhh, calm down" Toushiro's warm voice calmed me down. I didn't notice that there were tears falling from my eyes. Toushiro cradled my face in his hands and used his thumb to wipe the tears on my cheeks.  
I didn't say anything, I just let his presence calm me down. He pressed his forehead to mine and although I should be shocked at how close he was I didn't complain. I just took every bit of comfort he gave me.

"I'm sorry" I said after a while, I wiped at the embarrassing tears on my face and tried to smile. He didn't smile back instead he frowned.

"Don't apologize for crying, that's stupid" he said in a scolding tone. I expected him to move back now that I wasn't crying anymore but he still held my face with his face close to mine.

"You heard everything?" I asked quietly. He nodded and I closed my eyes.

"So that asshole was your uhmm boyfriend?" he asked me.

"No. Well he dumped me so, now he can have my sister" I said. Saying it out loud made it hurt more and I almost started crying again.

"I'm sorry" he says, his eyes show concern.

"Well it makes a lot of sense, Yuzu is prettier and…" my voice trails off, I sound pathetic even to myself. I sigh and turn away from him. When did I become a whiny teenage girl? And even worse I'm being like this in front of Toushiro.

He pulls me back from my wrist and forces me to look at him.

"You don't really believe that do you?" he asks, his voice sounds serious and I find myself speechless. For a second I almost fall for the idea that I could be the kind of girl guys fall for but I scoff and try to move away from him again.

"Don't mess with me right now, Toushiro. I can't take it"

He pulls me back and I look at him.

"How am I messing with you?" he asks with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Are you going to say I'm beautiful just to make me feel better? I'm not that pathetic yet. I don't need empty words." I say it coldly because I don't want to reveal any more weakness in front of him. He growls and pulls me towards his again. This time my body presses against his and he holds my waist to keep me in place.

"Empty words?" he says before smashing his lips to mine. It was the kind of kiss that reached the tips of your fingers and toes, the kind of kiss that makes you feel weightless. It was my first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He tasted minty and cool, I felt heat flood my entire body and I found myself leaning into his kiss more. When I felt his tongue trace my bottom lips it didn't even occur to me that what we were doing was wrong, I just opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth. It was an addicting feeling, it was hot but yet it sent shivers all over my body. Before I could bury my fingers in his hair like I wanted to, I heard someone cough. I jumped apart from him to face whoever had caught us. Just my luck, it was Ike-sensei.

"My, My. Kids these days are totally shameless" Ike- sensei said shaking his head and sighing. Toushiro didn't say anything but he looked at Ike-sensei with an annoyed expression on his face, a very condescending look.

"I-It wasn't like that sensei, we were just…" I said trying to think of an excuse.

"Eating each other's faces?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No! I wasn't doing anything- I mean it was him!" I said pointing at Toushiro who still wasn't saying anything.

"Yeah it looked like you were pretty into it yourself" Ike sensei said, Toushiro sniggered and looked at me.

"Great! Now I have to put both of you in detention! And I'm on duty today! Fuck-I mean… whatever!" Ike sensei said stamping his feet and scratching his head in frustration. Toushiro and I stared at him, he was staring at him in shock, probably because he was new. Ike-sensei was lazy and uninterested in most things, he cursed often and it was obvious he hated his life. He was only responsible and helpful on rare occasions.

"Both of you! Detention today! Be there or I swear I'll make your lives as miserable as mine!" he threatened before turning away, but then he turned back with suspicion in his eyes.

"Split up, I don't want you guys jumping on each other as soon as I leave" he said watching us. I blushed and without another word I walked in the opposite direction. Toushiro stayed standing there and I forced myself not to look back at him.

It was still time for P.E so I ran to the field. The boys were already playing a football match and I warmed up by running around the field. I'll sit this one out, I decided as I circled the field the second time. I didn't focus on where I was running, I just ran without paying attention to the noise around me. My heart beat sped up and inevitably my mind went back to the kiss Toushiro and I had just shared. I don't remember feeling so much at once. He made me feel things I didn't even know a girl like me could feel. On top of that he was so handsome and just so...cool.

As my thoughts started getting more descriptive on the different attractive things about Toushiro, I bumped right into Yuuki. We both tumbled to the floor and I hurt my wrist, biting back my cry of pain I looked at him. I was taken aback with the look of annoyance he gave me. I tried thinking of why he would be annoyed with me; I was the one who should be pissed. He dumped me and then asked my twin sister out the very next day.

He stood up and plastered a fake smile on his face, he held his hand out to help me and as much as I would have preferred biting his hand, my wrist really did hurt so I took his outstretched hand with my left hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I didn't answer but I started walking away from him, I felt sick just being around him.

"Karin wait! Come on." I stopped and turned back to look at him.

"I just want to talk, please." He said to me. I sighed and nodded.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, I know we just broke up yesterday but I hope you know that I never truly had any feelings for you. I mean, we just weren't compatible" he said. His words stung and I wanted to punch him despite my twisted wrist.

"What the hell are you trying to say? I heard all this yesterday, what the fuck is your point!" I snapped at him.

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't want you to keep holding on to me. I want you to move on and be happy"

"Aah that's a relief. She has moved on. She's with me now" Toushiro appeared from behind me and draped his arm over my shoulder. Yuuki looked at him with wide eyes and then he looked back at me in confusion. I was every bit as shocked as Yuuki was, i must have misheard him. He didn't just suggest that i was...with him?

"Who are you?" Yuuki asked looking at Toushiro.

"Karin's boyfriend" Toushiro said with an impertinent tone, he smirked. My mouth was open the whole time all this was happening. Yuuki looked at me again with an incredulous look on his face, he was obviously shocked.

"Is that true?" he asked. If time could just do me a favor and stop moving so fast I would be able to think. I didn't know what to say, No? Yes? Before my brain could start over heating Toushiro spoke again.

"What right do you have to pester my girlfriend with dumb questions? She's mine now so just fuck off" Toushiro said, He kissed my forehead and pulled me away from a stunned looking Yuuki. I was too shocked to say anything and I just let Toushiro walk me all the way to the classroom. No one was here yet so we were alone.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Toushiro who finally took his arm off my shoulder.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I asked my voice getting louder. He just shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"He was totally full of shit, he pissed me off" Toushiro said looking bored.

"So then you told him I was your girlfriend?! Why did you come up with a lie like that?!" I asked him. He snapped his head to look at me with annoyance.

"Aargh! How many questions are you going to ask? you're so annoying! I already said I did it because that guy was an asshole and he pissed me off! What more is there?" Toushiro was shouting now too.

"So did you think that was helpful?! Why do you think you can just do whatever you want without even thinking about it?!"

"Thinking about what?!" he bellowed loudly, "All I've done is try to help you! Since yesterday all I've done is help you!" He pointed an accusing finger at me as his eyes burned with anger.

"Help me?! I have detention because of you! And now Yuuki is going to tell everyone that I'm your girlfriend!"

"How is that my fault?!" he raised his arms up and I tried to calm myself.

"It is your fault!" I shouted loudly.

"No, things just unfolded that way" he shrugged as he started walking past me to leave the classroom.

"You are absolutely unbelievable!" I said accusingly, he turned back and frowned at me.

"What else do you want me to do for you? That bastard was saying such shit and I shut him up! You have to admit that I helped you out back there" he said, his anger rising again.

"Do you want me to thank you?" I said sarcastically.

"Well I think I deserve a thank you at least!"

"So when he tells everyone that we're dating what am I supposed to do? I'll have to deny it. It'll be beyond embarrassing!" I said in frustration.

"You're over reacting he might not even tell anyone."

"Yuuki is more gossipy than a drunken, bored housewife! I bet almost everyone knows by now!"

"Oh then… well then" Toushiro stammered at a loss for words.

"You see how it's a problem now?! If Yuuki finds out we're not really dating then he'll think I lied to make him jealous!" I was talking fast without even breathing. My palms were sweating and a queasy feeling started growing in the pit of my stomach.

"Uhmm that's not really my problem" Toushiro said after a long pause. I looked at him in outrage and he slowly started backing away.

"No. Way. You are so not getting out of this that easily." I said blocking his way out.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he said pouting in annoyance.

"Take responsibility. Go out with me" I said shrugging nonchalantly as if there weren't butterflies buzzing in my stomach.

"What?" he asked stepping away from me like I was crazy. I didn't say anything because I felt nervous all of a sudden, my palms were sweating and I wanted to bite my tongue. What the hell was I even saying?

"Wait. Don't tell me you've fallen for me" Toushiro says smirking. If I was drinking a glass of water I would have spat it out right then.

"What the hell? No! don't get ahead of yourself! I'm asking you to pretend!" I say loudly.

"You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend? just because Yuuki _might_ tell everyone that we're 'dating'?" he takes two steps so that he's standing right in front of me.

"You started it, I'm just asking you to finish what you started." I say taking a step back but the wall behind me doesn't allow any further retreat.

"Are you sure you won't fall for me though?" he says, his sapphire eyes are glinting with a challenge. Would I fall for him?

"No. You're too annoying" I say quietly, for some reason I don't entirely believe the words that I just said. He seems satisfied with my answer though and he nods once.

"Fine then, I'll do it but on one condition" he says coming even closer.

"W-what? Condition?" I frowned at that, although it was my idea it felt like he was taking over the whole thing.

"I get to say when we end this" he said looking at me seriously. I swallow the lump in my throat but nod at him.

"So do we seal it with a kiss?" he suggested. I widened my eyes and my heart started beating so loud I bet he heard it.

"No! we're pretending! So that means there's not going to be a repeat of what you did today! No kissing is necessary!" I said.

"But we have to make this believable right? Also you seemed pretty into it before" He said coming so close I could smell his minty breath on my face. He had an incredibly attractive smirk on his face that turned my legs into jelly.

 **AN: Thank you again to everyone who read the last chapter. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Till next time :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to the 2 human beings that left me a review! it made me happy. Anyways enjoy the next chapter and if you like, leave a review! if you don't then uhmm never mind.**

Chapter 4

I punched his chest to get some distance between us but then I remembered I twisted my wrist. A sharp pain shot up my hand and I winced in pain. If it didn't hurt so much I would probably be staring in wonder at the sight of Toushiro laughing but he stopped laughing when he saw me cradling my wrist.

"What's wrong?" He asked reaching out to hold my hand. I moved away before he could touch me and stepped away.

"It's nothing. I have to go" I said walking away. The longer I stayed around Toushiro the more I was tempted to just let myself be swept up in his beautiful turquoise eyes. I leave the class without looking back.

There's only five minutes of P.E left and I bet everyone is changing back to their uniforms in the locker room. People are pouring out of the locker room so that it's mostly empty when I walk in; I hurry to change although my wrist still hurts badly. Before I leave the changing room, I almost bump face to face with Yuzu.

"Karin-chan. Can we talk?" She asks. I don't know if she's already heard the lie about Toushiro and I dating but either way I feel nervous about telling her the truth.

"Sure. What is it?" I say after a long pause.

"About Yuuki-san-" Thankfully she was interrupted by the ringing of the bell. I walk past her and hurry to class. I hear her calling me back but I ignore her and hurry to class. I had almost forgotten what I'd overhead between Yuuki and Yuzu. I was sure she wouldn't accept his confession but a small part of me was scared that she would.

I spend the whole day with a thousand thoughts running through my mind. I can't seem to pay attention to anything. It was childish and stupid to waste so much time thinking about an asshole like Yuuki but I couldn't help it.

When the bell rings to mark the end of the day, I pack up my things to leave but instantly I'm surrounded by almost the entire class.

"Is it true?" Genji, my friend on the team says. His face is a bit too close for comfort so I shove him off.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you guys?" They are all staring at me as if I have something growing on my face.

"You and the new kid are dating?!" Emiko another classmate said with her pink hair covering half her face. I almost deny it but then like a brick I remember that I'm supposed to play along.

"Uhmm… Well yeah?" I say, my face heating up. At the same time the entire group crowding around me suck in a dramatic breath, all of them holding their chests in shock.

"OH MY GOD!" they all say at the same time. I wanted to hide my face in embarrassment but instead I shove them out of the way in an attempt to escape. Of course it wasn't that easy, they followed me.

"But what about Yuuki-san?" someone asks

"Did you guys break up?"

"No way! No girl in their right mind would break up with him"

"So what? Are you suggesting Tatsuki-chan is cheating on him but-"

"SHUT UP! YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!" I turn around and glare at them, my chest rises up and down in anger, why the hell were they being so nosy? Thankfully, I was still scary enough for them to hurriedly leave without saying another word.

I make sure to keep the relief off my face until they've all left. I sigh when the class is empty except I don't notice that the class isn't exactly empty.

"Phew you're so scary" Toushiro says sarcastically with a taunting smirk on his lips. I roll my eyes and start leaving too but he stops me.

"Where are you going?" he asks. I narrow my eyes at him before answering.

"Home" I try to keep my voice neutral but that's almost impossible to do around someone like Toushiro, as much as I acted cold it always seemed like he could see right through my act.

"We have detention remember?" he says, I groan loudly when I realize he's right.

"You're really forgetful did you know?" he says crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm not forgetful" I deny it although I have been told that I'm forgetful lots of times.

"You totally forgot that I'm your 'boyfriend', you almost denied it" he said making air quotes when he said 'boyfriend'.

"That's because the very idea still makes me cringe" I say matching his smirk.

"It was your idea in the first place, I'm doing you a favor here" He takes a step closer to me and uses a finger to lift my chin so that for 3.5 seconds my mind goes blank when I think he might kiss me again. Except sensei walked right in and slammed his bag on the table looking extremely annoyed.

"Listen up you hormone crazed monkeys-err… I mean students."

We jumped apart from each other as if we'd been electrocuted. Ike-sensei shook his head and frowned at us.

"You and Toushiro are both going to sit down here till 3:15." I nodded because I already knew the drill. I used to get detentions a lot for being too rough with the boys on my team.

"But! You are not going to be doing nothing. Here! You guys are going to grade these." He drops a heap of test papers on the desk.

"What? Sensei? That's totally unfair!" I complain loudly. He was totally using us to get his work done.

"Listen up kid! Unfair is coming home to an empty house because your wife left you to go on a holiday with some pool cleaner named Pablo! Whatever! Anyways you just have to accept it and finish everything before the time is up ok!" he said walking away with his hands in his pocket.

"How is that person even a teacher?" Toushiro asked after staring at the heap of test papers we had to grade. I sighed and picked up half of them.

I took a seat by the window to quietly grade my half of the papers. Toushiro took the other half and sat next to me. I picked up my pen but a sharp pain shot in my wrist. Toushiro paused and looked at me in concern.

"Did you hurt your wrist?" he asks dropping his pen and facing me.

"Yeah a little, I forgot about it till now"

"Honestly how do you forget something like that?" he says reaching out to hold my wrist gently in his hands. His hands are cold and they soothe the pain. I'm surprised at how gentle he's being with me now. He examines my wrist intently and a blush spreads on my cheeks.

"Let's go to the nurse" he says after a perfect moment of silence.

"I don't think that's necessary. I can still grade the papers it doesn't hurt that bad, honestly" I say trying to pull my hand away. The look he gives me stops me.

"There's no reason for you to sit down and endure the pain." He says looking at me intensely.

"Come on, let's go" he pulls me up with my other hand. He starts walking, pulling me along with him. My heart didn't stop fluttering the whole time. I could stare at his back like this and let him take me anywhere.

"Toushiro" his name fell from my lips and he turned to look at me, those flawless eyes that made me breathless.

"What?"

"Uhmm you're going the wrong way" He stops and looks around.

"Oh right. I don't know the way… why the hell didn't you say so sooner!" he says with an adorable frown on his face.

"Why did you storm off like that if you didn't know the way?" I ask and he blushes.

"Well then you lead the way!" he lets go of my hand and I feel a twinge of disappointment. We walk to the nurse's office and Toushiro enters with me. He doesn't say anything when the nurse applies a smelly ointment before she wraps up my wrist.

When we go back to class I sit down again to continue grading the papers. Toushiro snatches the tests on my desk before I could do anything.

"Just what the hell do you think you can do with that wrist?" he says.

"I'm going to do my share, give them back" He ignores me and shakes his head and sits down.

"You're useless with that wrist, I'll do them" he picks up his pen and continues grading them.

"How do you manage to piss me off even when you're doing something nice?" I ask him. He laughs quietly and my heart fluttered again.

"It's because it's so easy to piss you off and as a bonus you look cute when you're angry" he says, my fluttering heart just flew out of my chest but he was acting normal as if he hadn't just said something that made me blush to my toes. He thought I was cute? I had to bite my lip to stop myself from grinning like a fool.

He was quiet and completely focused on the task at hand, he worked fast and quietly, he marked each question, rarely stopping to check the correct answer sheet. I kept glancing at him, trying to drink in every handsome edge of his face, his furrowed brows and his white spiky hair. Time flew fast as I stared at him; it was like I found something new to obsess over as the minutes passed. I completely forgot to be secretive about my creepy ogling. I didn't even stop staring when he turned to look at me.

"That was painfully boring." He said stretching his arms above his head. I tore my eyes away from the wondrous sight of his back muscles flexing to look down at my desk in embarrassment.

"T-thank you" I said without looking at him, I felt his eyes on me but I still couldn't look at him.

"That's the first time you've thanked me" he said standing over me.

"Don't get used to it" I said finally calming my fangirling heart enough to look up at him, what I didn't expect to find on his face was a full ear to ear grin. It was like staring at a shooting star, I would have stared forever but it vanished as fast as it came.

"I guess you're not completely uncivilized" he said jokingly. Before I could say something, sensei walked in yawning.

"Ok, time's up you guys. Did you at least get half of it done?" Ike-sensei says taking the pile of perfectly arranged tests on Toushiro's table. He flipped through them looking surprised.

"You guys did all of it? You didn't have to! Wow. So nice of you!" he says taking them and packing up his stuff up.

"You told us to do them all!" Toushiro and I shout at the same time.

"I didn't expect you to actually do it" Ike-sensei shrugs and starts leaving the classroom,  
I shake my head in annoyance and start carrying my bag to leave. Toushiro snatches it from my hand with a smile on his face.

"I'll carry that" he says, swinging my bag over his shoulder. As much I try to fight back the childish excitement I feel I can't. It's so sweet of him.

"Thanks" I say walking towards the door.

"You're saying thank you a lot today, did hurting your wrist somehow affect your brain?" he says with a mocking look on his face.

"Shut up" I say giggling as we walk side by side down the hallway.

"You didn't bring any books?" I ask him. He shrugs with his hands in his pocket.

"First day" he says simply, I nod and we continue walking in silence, He looked around quietly and I looked at him quietly. We were already outside the school and I wish we had walked slower. I wanted to spend more time with him, even if it was spent in silence.

I look up at him and he looks back at me. For a couple of seconds I feel like he's looking through me, like he knows every part of me but then he opened his mouth and ruined it.

"Oh right, what's your name again?" he asks. My jaw dropped and I looked at him in outrage.

"You don't even know my name?!" I say my volume rising with each word.

"Well I didn't get a chance to-"

"So you kissed me, became my 'boyfriend' all the while you didn't even know my name?!"

"Well you didn't exactly tell me so-"

I would have shouted more but instead I took a deep breath and pulled my bag from him. I felt totally embarrassed, here I was falling for him and he didn't even know my name! I didn't even realize that I'd admitted my feelings to myself but at this moment that fact just added to the pool of embarrassment. I started walking away from him but then I stopped when he called out to me.

"Tell me…please" I slowly turn back and look at him. He doesn't seem to be teasing me or anything so I nod slowly.

"Karin" I say my voice shaking a little.

"Karin" he says with a smile spreading on his face. My heart accelerated and that confirmed it, I had fallen for Toushiro.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Heyyo! so yep here's another update! not too long, sorry but ehh what can i say? On with the story!**

Chapter 5

The second I walked through the door of my house, my dad wrapped me in a tight hug like he usually did, I awkwardly tapped him on the back like I usually did and then I climbed up to my room. I had taken off my back and started unbuttoning my shirt when Yuzu opened the door. She crossed her arms and put on a serious expression on her face which quite frankly didn't suit her.

"Let's talk" she said, I sighed and nodded.

"OK, first. Uhmm you're not cheating on Yuuki-kun right?" she asked.

"No" I shook my head and she sighed in relief.

"So you did break up with Yuuki-kun?" She asked. I shook my head and sat down on my bed.

"No… he dumped me" I said. Yuzu gasped and came closer to sit on the bed too. She wrapped her arms around me to comfort me.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Karin-chan! How could I not have known? I'm so sorry" she said with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"It's ok. Really I'm fine" I said hugging her back. She looks so sad but strangely I didn't feel sad at all. I don't even see why I had liked Yuuki in the first place. I know the reason for this is because of a certain white haired boy but I shake my head and deny the truth echoing in my heart.

"Ok then you and uhmm the new kid-"

"Toushiro" I interrupted.

"Right, Toushiro-kun. You and him are actually dating?" Yuzu asks as she wiped her tears. I considered telling her it was all a lie and that Toushiro and I weren't like that but I stop myself. I love Yuzu to death but I know she is horrible at keeping secrets; they just accidentally slip out of her mouth. If I tell Yuzu, then she might accidentally tell someone and then I would be the girl who was dumped by Yuuki and the girl who pretended to date someone to try and get Yuuki back.

When Yuzu looks at me expectantly for an answer I nod briefly and she gasps.

"But how? He's new and I don't think you know him, so how did that even happen?" she asks.

My mind goes into hyper drive as I try to think of an answer, "Well… that's uhmm. You see… him and I we uhmm" She looks at me confused and I swallow nervously.

"Have the two of you met before?" She asks.

"What? Yeah! That's right we have met before!"

"Really, where?" She asks and for a second I run into a wall, I decide to just go with the truth.

"I met him in the park"

"In the park? What happened?" She asks looking at me with the same concentration on her face like when she's watching her soap operas.

"I-I guess I kind of fell for him" I say smiling slightly at the memory of being in Toushiro's arms. As I smile at myself Yuzu doesn't say anything but then a second later she screeches loudly making me jump.

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO CUTE!" She jumps up and down and I start blushing.

"You fell for him?! That's so romantic!" she says holding her chest. My blush deepens as I realize how cheesy the words I just said were.

"Don't say it like that! I mean I actually fell but he caught me and it's not what you think! Stop looking at me like that!" I say but she has heart eyes and I push her off the bed and towards the door.

"I'll kill you if anyone finds out about this!" I shout before I slam the door of my room.

"FIND OUT ABOUT WHAT?!" my dad yells from downstairs.

"KARIN-CHAN IS IN L-" Yuzu starts saying but I tackle her to the floor and cover her mouth.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" I say repeatedly as she giggles.

Eventually I convinced Yuzu to at least try to keep what I accidentally said a secret by promising her I'd clean my room. I went to bed that night blushing ridiculously. Why was I getting so flustered over Toushiro? But I knew the answer.

The next day, I woke up earlier than I usually do; I took a shower and came down earlier than I usually do. Yuzu was clearly surprised to see me up and ready.

"You're early" she said looking at her watch.

"Oh? I didn't realize" I say shrugging. She sniggered and gave me a knowing look.

"You probably want to see him, don't you?" Before I could throw a spoon at her my dad came down and took a seat.

"See who?" he asked looking between us.

"Her boyfriend" Yuzu said without hesitating, after a second she gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth, I groaned and waited for my dad to explode.

"BOYFRIEND? WHO? WHAT? NO!" he said looking around dramatically as if his whole world had collapsed around him.

Yuzu looked at me apologetically but I glared at her and she looked down sheepishly.

"It's not a big deal dad" I said.

"Not a big deal?! It's your first boyfriend?! What kind of person is he?! That bastard didn't even come here to ask my permission! I'm not giving my baby girl to someone like that!" my dad said panting.

"Actually it's her second boyfriend" Yuzu said quietly, this time I did throw a spoon at her and it hit her on the forehead.

"WHAT! SINCE WHEN?!" My dad said with tears pouring from his eyes.

"Can you not be unreasonable right now dad? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I knew you'd react like this" I said trying to keep myself calm.

I ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast and my dad spent the entire time sobbing quietly as he mumbled words like 'baby grown up', 'getting married' 'leaving home' 'why don't you just leave me to die?'

The second I'm done I pack up my stuff and leave without waiting for Yuzu. I know she didn't mean to blurt it out like that but I still want to avoid her apologies that I know I'll end up accepting. I reach school so early there isn't even anyone here yet. I decide not to go straight in and instead I wander the streets around the school.

I don't pay attention to where I'm going but I pause when I hear a familiar voice. It's Toushiro and when I follow his voice I see that he's standing in an alley using his phone. He isn't wearing his uniform which I think is odd. He's arguing with someone on the phone and he looks extremely frustrated.

"I'm not saying that I won't do it, I'm just telling you now isn't a good time" he says to the person on the phone.

"What the fuck? Right now?! I'm supposed to be in school!" he says running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, school is an actual thing" he says sarcastically. His voice is harsher and I jump when he kicks the side of a trash can loudly.

"Fine! Fuck fine! I'll be there in five" he says and hangs up. I hide around the corner but he didn't notice me. He walks the other way and I watch his back.

At that moment I think about the choices I have;

1\. Mind my own business and go to school.

2\. Follow him

I chose to go back to school like any self respecting person would… yeah right. I followed him for five minutes. Jumping into ditches when he turned, or rolling into a bush when he paused. I have to say that I'm very proud of my detective work. I followed him to an abandoned looking small building; there was a fence with barbed wire surrounding it. To the side there I could see the entrance and a tall muscular man wearing black clothes and sunglasses standing there.

I watched from behind a dumpster as Toushiro walked up to the guy, and said something. The guy opened the door and together they both went through the door and I waited 30 seconds before following. I hoped the door wasn't locked but when I reached it I sighed when I realized it was open. I opened it and slipped inside.

There was a long hallway that opened up to what looked like a huge room. There were many people there cheering. I didn't know what the people in the room ahead were cheering at or why Toushiro would be in a place like this but with each passing second I felt that I should leave. I wasn't sure what to do next. If I keep standing by the entrance, someone will definitely notice me.

Before I could move however I heard Toushiro's voice again. I press myself against the wall in the hopes that he won't see me but it's a brightly lit hallway and I happen to lack the ability to turn myself invisible. Any second now he'll see me here, I hold my breath as if that helps with invisibility.

"I'll be there in a minute" he says and then goes down a hallway to the side. I almost feel offended that he didn't notice me but instead of standing there pouting I follow him down the hallway and stand outside the door I know he just entered. I hesitate; do I go in and ask him just what this place is? It's definitely not my business but I have an uneasy feeling about this whole thing.

I open the door and the first thing I see is Toushiro shirtless, are there even words to describe how perfect he is? Nope I don't think so. His lean body shows off muscles that make my eyes pop. The second thing I see is a dragon. He has a dragon tattoo. The blue dragon circles his arm and its head is right where Toushiro's heart is.

Toushiro looks up and he looks shocked for a second, in a second he pulls me into the room and slams the door shut. He pins me to the closed door and I see his eyes are burning with fury. I can't tear my eyes away from his intense glare and I find myself shrinking before him.

"What are you doing here?!" he asks slowly in a cold tone that sends chills down my spine.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this, leave me a review and i love you all. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello! Another update! so uhm.. enjoy**

Chapter 6

I swallow the lump in my throat and press my back on the wall to get some distance between our bodies. He was staring me down with his icy glare and I looked at my feet to avoid his intense stare.

"Answer me" he said when I didn't say anything. My brain wasn't working properly. It was like the hamster on a treadmill powering my brain had gone on a lunch break or something. I bit my lips and continued to stare at my shoes hoping a suitable answer is written on them.

Toushiro took a step closer and I could almost feel his shirtless body against me. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms and I tried to escape by moving away. Toushiro slammed his hand on the wall beside me and blocked my escape, with his other hand he lifted my chin so that I was forced to look at him.

"Karin, I asked you a question, what are you doing here?" his voice was calm but it was hiding his anger that shone in his turquoise eyes.

"Just… looking for a bathroom" I said lamely. Toushiro raised an eyebrow clearly not buying it. He sighed and moved away and I could breathe properly again.

"Fuck" he said letting out a breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. I stood there feeling stupid for following him, I didn't even think about what I was getting myself into. As much as I wanted to just go back to school and forget everything I knew I couldn't, I had to know what this place was and what it had to do with Toushiro.

"What is this place? What's going on?" I asked him.

"Did anyone see you come in?" he asked ignoring my question.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Did anyone see you?" he asked again frowning at me. He was clearly getting annoyed but I didn't care if he wasn't going to answer me I wouldn't either.

Before I could annoy Toushiro any longer the door behind me burst open and hit my back. I stumbled forward and Toushiro's arms held me.

"Captain aren't you ready yet? Everyone's waiting-" The woman who walked in had long strawberry blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. She stared at me and then Toushiro and then gasped loudly.

"Captain! You're with a girl?! Now! I know everyone has needs but there's a time and place! I don't mind though, the two of you-"

"Matsumoto! Shut up!" Toushiro yells he steps away from me clearing his throat with a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Seriously captain, I could give you guys 20 minutes to finish-"

"Matsumoto! It's not like that! Just stop talking please!" Toushiro shouted trying hard to maintain his composure. Matsumoto pouted and shrugged.

"Whatever" she mumbled crossing her arms over her very exposed chest. Toushiro cleared his throat again and then looked at me for a second before he looked away.

"Are they all here?" he asked, I had no idea what he was talking about but Matsumoto answered.

"Yes, they're all waiting" Matsumoto answered brightly.

"Can she stay here?" Toushiro asked.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not standing right here." I said frowning at Toushiro but he ignored me.

"Uhmm I guess so" Matsumoto shrugged.

"I can't leave her alone though" Toushiro said.

"Again! I'm right here!" I said waving my arms around.

"Stay with her" Toushiro said completely ignoring me again.

"What?! But Captain!" Matsumoto whines.

"Ughh! Just do it!" Toushiro said the authority in his voice confused me; actually everything was confusing me, why was she calling him captain?

"I already got my seat ready and Gin is here" she said pouting.

"Why is he here?" Toushiro asked his whole body stiffened. Matsumoto just sighed and shrugged.

"Who else is here?" he pressed.

"Don't worry _he's_ not here, Gin really did come alone" She said in a comforting note but Toushiro scoffed and turned away.

I was just standing there, confused and I'd had enough. I started walking towards the door. I felt stupid for even coming here, I'd rather find my way out I decided as I grasped the handle of the door. Before I could open it Toushiro slammed it shut.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed.

"I'm leaving" I said trying to keep my face calm. He rolled his eyes and smirked at me.

"No, you're not" he said.

"Yes, I am Toushiro. You can't stop me" I tried pulling the door open again but he was still pushing it shut. His eyes glowed stubbornly at me and I matched his gaze with my own.

I don't know how long we were glaring at each other but Matsumoto cleared her throat.

"I hate to interrupt this adorable sexual tension you guys have going on but uhmm, captain you really have to go. If you delay any further it's going to count as a loss"

Toushiro gave no indication that he'd heard what Matsumoto just said, his eyes were still burning into mine and I didn't even notice him slowly pry my hands away from the door handle until he yanked me away from the door suddenly. He held me against his chest for a second with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips and before I could do anything else he pushed me back towards Matsumoto who caught me.

"Keep her here" he said in a stern voice that left no room for arguments. He opened the door and left without saying another word.

"He really isn't cute at all sometimes" Matsumoto pouted, she let me go and walked towards the door. I thought she would open it but instead she pulled out a set of keys and locked it.

"Hey! What the hell?! Let me out!" I ran towards her but she giggled and held the keys above her head.

"No way! If I let you out he'll never stop nagging" she said and then she popped the key into her boobs. The key disappeared in between her huge breasts and I was sure it would never be seen again.

"I just want to leave, this is ridiculous! You can't keep me here!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Captain will be back in about half an hour let's just wait" she said holding my hands and leading me to the small bed I hadn't even noticed.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"Fighting" Matsumoto said shrugging.

"What? Fighting why would he be-"

"Let's have fun while he's gone! What do you want to play?!" she interrupted, I couldn't tell if she wasn't answering me on purpose or if she was naturally so distracted she didn't stick to one topic for long. She seemed like a nice person and her cheerful character was depressing me. I sighed and Matsumoto somehow took that as consent because she clapped her hands and pulled me into a hug.

In just thirty minutes Matsumoto managed to exhaust me physically and mentally, she wanted to play with my hair so she pulled it free from its ponytail and then proceeded to style it in about five different styles, she somehow had a comb ready (I suspected she had it hidden in between her boobs) She told me stories about her ex boyfriends and even asked me embarrassing questions I wish I could forget. When Toushiro knocked and Matsumoto hurried to open the door for him I almost cried from relief. I rushed over to him but gasped when I saw him.

"What happened to you?" I asked coming closer to look at him. He had bruises on his side and his lip was bleeding. He shrugged like it was nothing and I frowned at him.

"Well since you won and all is well I'll go now, Bye Karin-chan!" Matsumoto said waving at me cheerfully.

Toushiro sat down on the bed and took out a bottle of water from the mini fridge beside the bed. He drank it and I watched him. The bruises didn't' look that bad but they stood out because of his pale skin. I noticed the biggest one was the one on his side. It looked painful.

"You seem to be enjoying the view" Toushiro said when he noticed me staring, I refused to blush and cleared my throat.

"Get some ice on that bruise or it will swell" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"It'll swell up, then go down, doesn't' matter" Toushiro shrugged. I looked at him incredulously but he seemed unfazed. I muttered curses as I opened the mini fridge and pulled out a cold can of soda. I held it out to him but he made no move to take it, he just sat there with a curious look on his face. I sighed and stood up again. He was starting to really, really annoy me.

I stood over him and he looked up at me. Placing my hand on his shoulder I slowly pushed him down to the bed so that he was lying on his back. Thankfully he didn't fight me so I gently placed the cold can to the purple bruise that contrasted so much with his pale skin. He didn't wince from the pain like I thought he would, he just stared at me as I bent over him, my knee propped beside his waist.

"Does it feel better?" I asked moving the can around. He nodded and a small smile fell on his lips. I blushed and looked away from him because my heart had started pounding frantically in my chest.

"Why are you blushing?" Toushiro asked quietly, he was still smiling peacefully and I couldn't take it anymore. I started moving away from him but he pulled me down so that I was lying beside him.

"Where are you going? You have to make me feel better" he said taking my hand that was holding the can, he pressed it to his bare chest and sighed. He closed his eyes peacefully and I scoffed.

"So you want me to keep holding this while you take a nap?"

"Yup" he said without opening his eyes. I huffed but kept the cold can to the bruise till it wasn't cold anymore. I don't know if he felt comfortable with the cold or if it was the cold comforted him but his breathing became even and he fell asleep.

I didn't mean to watch him sleep, I didn't want to be a creep but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. This was like a golden opportunity to study every little feature of his face without noticing him. A few strands of his spiky white hair brushed over his eyelids and some fell to his nose.

I felt compelled to brush his hair away from his face, because it was blocking my view or maybe because I just wanted to touch it. When I pushed the strands away from his face his eyes fluttered open and I was hit full force by the beauty of his eyes. I held my breath and didn't move, forgetting that my hand was still touching his cheek.

Maybe he was still sleepy because he reached towards my face with his hands and brushed away a few strands of my black hair like I'd just done for him. There was silence and I didn't dare break it. I clutched onto the warm soda with my other hand and swallowed the lump in my throat. Toushiro was the one to break the silence.

"What are you staring at?" he said with a smile in his voice.

"What are you staring at?" I smiled back at him. He came closer to me and pressed his forehead to me. He was so close to me, I let go of the can of soda and it fell onto the bed between us. His hand on my cheek slowly started stroking my cheek with his thumb. He smiled at me again and my heart melted in that painful way that actually felt like there was a blowtorch melting your heart.

"Are you falling for me?" he asked in a teasing tone but my whole body froze. Of course I'd fallen for him but I moved away from him and laughed without humor.

"There's no way I'd fall for you, you're not even my real boyfriend" I said. For a second an emotion showed on Toushiro's face I hadn't seen before but it was gone before I could identify it. He sat up and picked up his shirt that he'd been wearing. He pulled it on and I looked away as he pulled on his jeans over his shorts.

I felt the words I had just said on my tongue like a bitter taste, I couldn't tell the truth though. If I kept my feelings locked up there's no way I'd get hurt I told myself.

"Let's go" he said when he was fully dressed. He was back to normal, his indifferent scowl in place and I put on my own indifferent look with effort.

 **AN: there it is! let me know what you think! thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! look who's alive! ME! Okay so thanks a billion to everyone reviewing, i love you! And now back to the story!**

Chapter 7

We walked out of the building together; I noticed Toushiro was tensed up, although his hands were in his pockets, his eyes darted around. I didn't see anyone as we left, but the way he was acting made me even more curious to know what was going on but I didn't ask.

"Where are you going?" Toushiro asked, I stopped walking and looked at him.

"We're supposed to be in school…so I'm going to school" I shrugged.

"What's the point of going now?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We could still make it in time for the last four classes"

"Really? You'd show up late and just sit through the last few classes?" he was shaking his head at me in disapproval.

"Well yeah! At least I'm going to show up right?" I said although I felt a bit uncertain, I didn't want to get detention for being late, it'd be better to be absent. Toushiro smirked as he noticed my unease.

"So let's just not go" he shrugged and smiled. I raised my eyebrow at that; was he asking me to skip school and hang out with him?

"I didn't expect you to be a bad boy" I said smirking and he rolled his eyes.

"What did you expect?" he raised his eyebrow at me and my heart almost skipped beat.

"I don't know, I expected you to be a genius who follows the rules or something" I shrugged when I realized I wasn't making any sense.

"What does me being a genius have to do with following rules?" he asked as he started walking ahead.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled jogging to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked after we'd walked for a while. He turned to look at me and frowned; He tilted his head to the side and eyed me up and down carefully.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"We can't go anywhere with you dressed like that" he pointed at my uniform.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"You might as well walk around with a sign that says 'I should be in school right now!'"

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?" I huffed and he sighed.

"Come on let's get you out of those" he said grabbing my hand and leading me in a completely different direction.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, but he shushed me and suddenly turned to the left.

"There, this'll do" he said pointing at a line of shops. There were clothes shops and shoe shops but they looked like designer shops, the kind of places with sofas and snobby attendants that offered you drinks you can't even pronounce.

"Do we really need to buy new clothes? I'm fine with my uniform" I said but Toushiro clearly wasn't listening to me because he just pulled me into the closest shop.

"Let's just find something, ok? Just something simple" he said when we walked into the air conditioned shop, or is it a boutique? Or just a fancy shop?

"Uhmm…ok, something simple" I nodded and Toushiro smiled to reassure me. The attendants showed me to a seat and asked if I wanted anything. This confirmed my fear that this place was way too fancy for me to be in.

Toushiro moved through the racks, looking at the clothes with criticism. I stood up and walked beside him.

"Shouldn't I be the one looking?" I asked, he shook his head and sighed.

"Let's go" he said moving towards the door.

"What? Why?" I ask in surprise.

"There's nothing here" he says already opening the door, that's a ridiculous statement because we are literally in a room filled with clothes.

I smile apologetically at the attendants and follow him. He walks into the next shop and starts looking through the clothes on display. He's looking at each clothes with so much concentration I'm afraid they'll catch fire.

"Here, how about this?" I pull out a baggy long sleeved shirt that says 'deal with it' in read letters, but Toushiro gives it a disapproving stare.

"Is that cotton?" he asks pointing at the shirt. I'm surprised for a second but then I burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" he asks.

"Is that cotton?" I say in a mocking tone. He frowns adorably and I check the tag.

"What the- why is it so expensive?" I ask when I see the price tag.

"It _is_ cotton" Toushiro says looking over my shoulder. I start putting it back but Toushiro snatches it. He holds it up and looks at it, he looks back at me and I feel uncomfortable again when I realize he's sizing me up.

"It'll fit, let's take it" he starts moving to the counter but I pull him back from his shirt.

"No, let's not" I say trying to take the shirt from him, he holds it away from me and laughs.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asks after almost five minutes of me trying to snatch the shirt.

"It's expensive" I mumble with a blush on my cheeks.

"I could pay, I don't mind" he shrugs but I roll my eyes at him.

"That's even weirder" I say but he sighs and gives me an annoyed look.

"Why is it weird? You could just pay me back"

"That's so troublesome, I already spent my allowance and I'll have to ask my dad-" I start complaining but Toushiro interrupts.

"Uggh you could just buy me food instead, Karin" he says and I brighten up.

"Really?" I smile widely and he almost smiles. He goes to the counter and pays. When we're done I change in the bathroom while he waits outside. The shirt is long enough to reach the top of my thighs and my school skirt just looks like a regular blue skirt.

When I came out Toushiro was sitting on a bench looking up at the sky with his eyes closed. The sun shone down on his pale face and the tips of his white hair looked like icicles about to melt. I tried walking towards him quietly but his eyes snapped open and he looked at me. If you think you could ever get used to his beautiful eyes you'd be extremely wrong, it hits you each time.

"Come on" he said standing up.

"So where are we going?" I ask him, whenever I skip school I usually do it to catch up on sleep, but hanging out with Toushiro was definitely way better. He just shrugged and looked at me.

"Where do you want to go?" he asks me.

"I don't know this was your idea remember?" I laugh when he scratches his head thinking.

"What do you usually do when you're free?" he says stopping in front of me. I purse my lips in thought.

"Well…I play football with the guys." I shrug. "Or we just hang out in the mall" Toushiro gives me an annoyed look.

"Do you only hang out with 'the guys'?"

"Most of my friends are guys" I say and he scoffs.

"Why? Is that bad?" I laugh and he rolls his eyes at me.

"No, not all" he says stuffing his hand in his pocket. "So what do you want to do?"

I open my mouth to suggest we hang out in the park but with just the two of us that would be too much like a date. I blush at the thought of Toushiro and I on a date.

"Uhmm… we could go bowling or-" I say but trail off, will he think that's stupid?

"Sure" he says and I smile in relief.

I'd been bowling a few times with Ichigo, my dad and Yuzu, I almost laugh at the memory. My dad made 'the Kurosaki awesome family team' despite our complaints, he made us wear matching uniforms and compete in a tournament… We won of course.

We entered the bowling alley and walked to the counter. There was a teenage guy there, looking extremely bored. He brightened up the minute we walked in and smiled widely. Toushiro looked around as I handled everything but he turned back when the guy at the counter suddenly gasped loudly.

"It's you!" he said pointing at me. I was confused, I'd never seen him before but he was smiling at me as if we were best friends.

"Uhmm… what?" I said because I didn't know what else to say, but the guy was still grinning and even hopping on one spot.

"You're part of the 'Kurosaki awesome family' team!" he said and I groaned.

"Senpai! Come here! There's one of the legends from the wall!" he called out and I covered my face.

"What's the 'Kurosaki awesome family team?'" Toushiro asked but I groaned again. The guy in the counter was soon joined by an older guy who basically reacted the same way. To make it worse they pulled out a framed picture of a thirteen year old me wearing the stupid uniform holding the trophy. Toushiro burst out laughing, he kept laughing even when we'd picked our spot and even after we'd laced up our bowling shoes.

"Ok, it's not that funny Toushiro" I said as he tried to catch his breath.

"The uniform! It's an orange jumpsuit with stars all over it!" he said breathlessly.

"Yeah with wings stitched on the back" I cringe at the memory.

"Where did you get it?" he asks and I narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"My dad made it" I say rolling my eyes when I see his lips twitch.

"So your family are bowling legends" he says nodding.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you" I say and he gives me a look. He picks up a green bowling ball and tosses it, he knocks down all the pins and smirks at me.

"Thank you for your consideration" he says.

As it turns out Toushiro is really good at bowling. Although we didn't really intend on competing, we started competing fiercely. Each time I get ahead, he beats me. The guy at the counter completely forgot he had a job, he took a seat closer to watch us, and he clapped each time I tossed the ball.

Toushiro always calculated his move before he threw the ball; he narrowed his eyes with concentration. I smiled when I suddenly got an idea. He picked up a ball when his turn came, this was the deciding bowl. If he scored, I'd lose.

"If I win, does that make me a legend then?" he says and I give him a tight smile.

Just as he was about to throw, I coughed. Toushiro flinched and the ball went to the left. He frowned when he only knocked one pin and I bit my lip to hide my smile. The scoring screen lit up to show that I'd won. I laughed when Toushiro frowned at me.

"I guess I'm still the legend" I say with a grin that makes his frown deepen. The guy from the counter stood up and started clapping.

"Magnificent! Totally cool!" he said.

We sat down and ordered a pizza. Toushiro was still frowning and I almost felt bad… almost.

"You cheated!" he hissed when I sat next to him.

"Coughing is an involuntary natural human action" I said and Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure, like that was accidental" he says sarcastically and I giggle.

"Aww sorry, I didn't know you wanted to win so badly. Better luck next time" I say and he gives me an incredulous look.

"Is this how 'the Kurosaki awesome family team' plays?" I roll my eyes, there's no way I can wipe that memory is there?

"Next time I'll win with or without your cute cheating" he leans closer till our faces are almost touching and I swallow the lump in my throat as I glance down at his lips. He's looking at me closely and I slowly move closer without thinking about it.

"And here is your pizza"

We jump apart from each other when our pizza arrives. The freckled guy from the counter doesn't notice the tension between us.

We eat in silence and I rack my brains to think about something to say. I don't even look at Toushiro as the awkwardness grows. Were we about to kiss? Am I the only one over thinking this?

"Oi! Hitsugaya!" Someone called from the other end of the bowling alley. I looked at the person walking towards us and saw it was a tall guy with bright red hair. His long red hair was tied up in a spiky pony tail but my eyes were glued to the tattoos that surrounded his face and dipped into his shirt. They were beautiful and extremely cool. He looked older than us, like in his twenties.

"What are you doing here? Don't you go to school these days?" he said when he reached us. Toushiro scowled and sat up straighter.

"Yeah, I'm not going today, what are you doing here?" Toushiro shrugged. He had a serious look on his face but the red haired guy was grinning at him.

"Yeah well it helps that you're a genius right?! Skipping a few days won't make a difference" he slapped Toushiro on the back playfully but Toushiro growled at him. It was so adorable I couldn't help giggling.

"Oh? And is this your girlfriend or something?"

Both Toushiro and I were about to deny it but at the same time we paused when we both remembered we were pretending to be a couple. Although there's no reason to tell that to Toushiro's friend that doesn't even attend our school. The red haired guy didn't wait for our response and just laughed.

"Our little captain got a girlfriend?!" he said. Toushiro's face went red and he elbowed the red haired guy on the sides. I didn't know much about Toushiro yet, but it was obvious he did not like being called 'little'.

"Just. Shut, up." He said trying to regain his composure but the blush was still very clear on his cheeks. The red haired guy pulled up a seat and helped himself to the pizza on the table.

"Sorry, uhmm this is Renji" he said clearing his throat. Renji smiled at me and held out his hand. I smiled back politely and shook his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Toushiro asked Renji whose mouth was full of pizza.

"I was supposed to watch the fight but it seems it's over" Renji said taking a sip from Toushiro's glass of Pepsi.

"Oh, that-" Toushiro shifted uncomfortably and glanced at me.

"What fight?" I ask Renji although I already know.

"I think it was your fight right?" Renji asks Toushiro. Toushiro doesn't answer but Renji doesn't seem affected by Toushiro ignoring him.

"Anyways- I'll leave you guys now" Renji says getting up to leave. "Later captain" he says. I notice he had finished all the pizza and half of Toushiro's drink. After he leaves Toushiro sighs and shakes his head. He relaxes in his chair and I wonder if he always tenses up and acts tough around people.

"Are all your friends older than you?" I ask thinking about Rangiku and Renji, he looks thoughtful for a minute.

"I guess so well except-" he starts saying but stops.

"Who?" I ask curiously.

"Never mind" he shakes his head and the curiosity inside me bursts.

"Why do they call you captain?" I ask even though I know he won't answer.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he says standing up. I follow him and we walk outside.

"I'm not usually nosy but you're trying extra hard to be all mysterious" I say, he smiles at that. I was actually really confused about Toushiro, sometimes he smiled freely but other times he was serious with cold authority and I'd known him for just a couple of days.

We walk outside to a park right next to the bowling alley and I take a seat on one of the benches. Toushiro sits next to me and glances at me.

"Fine then ask me any question. But just one" he says and I smile. Although I have a hundred questions I still hesitate.

"Why do they call you captain?"

"Because I am. There" he says but I glare at him and he laughs.

"But really though, it's true" he shrugs but I'm still glaring and he rolls his eyes.

"I won 200 fights and so I became a captain. That's how the system is"

"System?" I ask in confusion.

"Seireitei Arena, you could call it a fight club but it's bigger than that. There are 13 captains and I'm one of them" I open my mouth to ask why he joined a fight club but he cuts me off.

"That was one question and one full complete answer, let's change the subject now"

I bite down my curiosity and just nod maybe he'll tell me more later, maybe I'll figure it out but his tense shoulders tell me he just doesn't want this conversation right now.

"Fine" I say quietly and I see him relax.

"Let's talk about why a legend from 'the Kurosaki awesome family team' had to cheat to win" I groan and he laughs.

We sit down on that bench talking for hours, I don't bring up Seireitei arena and I just enjoy the way he looks when he laughs, how comfortable and cute he looks with his legs crossed on the bench. He makes me laugh harder than I normally would, he makes me want to tease him and I even like the way he teases me and makes fun of me.

The usual frown and cool attitude he wears around cracks a little as he asks me questions.

"You and Yuzu are twins?!" he asks in shock and I can't help laughing.

"It's hard to believe huh?" I say with a smile.

"Don't you have any siblings?" I ask him. He shakes his head and smiles although I think his smile looks a bit sad. He doesn't say anything and I didn't want to ask any more questions.

"I should get back home" I say after a while. Toushiro looks around in surprise as if he just noticed that the sun had been lazily going down, making way for the evening sky.

"Do you want me to uhmm- walk you home or something like that?" Toushiro asks looking uncomfortable; I laugh and punch his arm playfully.

"No, thanks, captain. I'll see you in school tomorrow" Toushiro chuckles and I caught a glimpse of his lips tilting upward into a smile before I walk away. I'm probably going to dream about his smile and the sound of his laugh tonight.

 **AN: Ok so leave me a review and let me know what you think, also you have to forgive me if Hitsugaya is a bit OOC we do need a little OOC to let the flower of romance blossom, i mean i'm not Tite Kubo. Till next time my loves!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So wow it's been a while since i updated this, I'm really sorry to anyone reading this. I'm trash when it comes to regular updates. Leave me a review to let me know what you think**

Chapter 8

When I walk into class the next day I don't see Toushiro. The usual bustle of everyone talking fills my ears, my friends are saying something about some homework we had that I didn't do but I can't focus on them.

"Karin! Are you listening?" my friend Emiko says beside me. I turn to her with a confused look.

"Huh? Sorry what was that?" I ask sheepishly.

"You're so distracted today, is it because of your blue eyed boyfriend?" she says wiggling her eyebrows and poking my sides.

"N-no I just-" my words are interrupted as I feel someone pull me into a back hug. I can immediately tell it's Toushiro.

"Are you talking about me?" he says I can hear the smirk in his voice behind me. My whole body stiffens in his arms and I feel a blush form on my cheeks. I'm about to move away from him but he holds me tighter to his chest.

"Aww you guys are so lovey-dovey!" Emiko says with a wide smile. My heart bangs against my ribs and I can't form a response. Thankfully sensei walks in with the usual tired and bored greeting. I turn to glare at Toushiro or somehow show my irritation at what he did but my chest tightened as I turned to his devastatingly beautiful eyes. Tearing my gaze away I sit down without saying anything. I push my attention to the lesson but a huge percentage of my mind is thinking about Toushiro. _He's not really your boyfriend Karin, get it together._

The lunch break rings and usually I'd either eat with Yuzu or my friends on the football team. Both of those options are off the table when Toushiro grabs me from the wrist and pulls me out off the classroom. Everyone jeers as we leave but Toushiro ignores them and pulls me into a quiet hallway.

"What?" I say trying to keep my voice steady.

"OK we have a problem." He says seriously, he runs his fingers through his messy silver white hair.

"What problem?"

"How is anyone going to believe we're dating if you jump every time I touch you?" he says this with a serious face and I hope I'm not blushing ( I do that too much around him).

"W-what do you want me to do about that? We're not really dating anyways" I say fumbling with the sleeves of my sweater in nervousness.

Toushiro frowns and reaches for my face with his hand, with one hand on my face his eyes bore into mine holding me in place as his face slowly comes closer to mine. My heart beats so fast it's almost painful, when his face is so close to mine our noses are touching he sighs and whispers in my ear.

"I'm not going to bite you know, breathe" I didn't even realize I'd been holding my breath. I take a deep breath, breathing in his scent. I slowly push him away from me turning my face to hide the blush on my cheeks.

"I can't help jumping every time you touch me, I'm not used to that stuff. So just don't touch me then." I look down at my feet but Toushiro lifts my chin so that his turquoise eyes entrap me again.

"I'll help you then" he says, a trace of a smile on his lips.

"Are you sure I don't have to stay behind with you? I don't mind" Yuzu said with concern on her face. Toushiro had asked me to stay back after school with him and I told Yuzu I wanted to stay behind to catch up on some studying. With all this lying I've been doing lately I'm finally a rebellious teen following in the footsteps of my brother, Ichigo.

"You just go on ahead, I'll be fine" I smiled and waved her off. With one last look of concern she left the classroom. I sighed and took a seat. About a minute after Yuzu left, Toushiro opened the door and strolled towards me. He leant against my desk and smiled down at me.

"Are you ready?" he asked holding his hand out to me. I took his hand and stood up so that I'm facing him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, my imagination has run free at all the things he might do and I have to say I wouldn't mind doing any of that with Toushiro.

"First I want to test something" he says. He pulls me from my waist towards his chest and holds my face in his. Immediately my heart accelerated, I was afraid I might explode in heat if he held me any longer so I tried to move away but his hand on my waist held me steady.

"Just stay still, for ten seconds" he said his face barely an inch away from mine. Time seemed to move in slow motion in the most clichéd way ever, each second made my knees feel week, each second I was painfully aware of my chest pressed tightly to the lean muscles I could feel even through his shirt, each second his lips hovered in front of mine without kissing me was painful and each second I looked into his eyes I wondered what he was thinking, was his heart beating as fast as mine was? I l blinked and turned my face away, I can't believe I couldn't last ten seconds I scold myself.

Toushiro was quiet for a while until he cleared his throat and straightened up. When I glanced at him again I caught a glimpse of a blush on his cheek. Maybe he was just as flustered around me as I was around him? I thought hopefully.

"It'll be disastrously embarrassing to be caught lying about- uhmm this you know us" he says pointing between us. "So I think we- you need to practice"

"Practice?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes, Karin you need to make it look like we are actually a couple"

That sounded completely unnecessary but I knew I wouldn't mind dragging out whatever Toushiro and I had between us. I liked the feeling I had around him and I liked the way he looked at me, even though this was an act it still made my heart grow wings.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, Toushiro looks surprised that I didn't argue or complain but he clears his throat and holds his hand out to me.

"First, get comfortable around me" he says with a smirk curled on his lips.

"And what does that mean?" I say narrowing my eyes at his impish smirk.

He squeezes my hand in his and takes a step closer. With his other hand he lifts my face to look in my eyes. His thumb lightly strokes my cheek and I bite my lip in nervousness.

"Let's practice casual touches" he says and brushes my neck with a cool finger. He traces a line down to my collar bone and then to my shoulder. His hand slides down to my other hand and he holds it. He's only holding my hands why is my heart pounding so loudly? I take a deep breath and force myself to shrug.

"No big deal" I say hoping there isn't a blush on my cheeks. Toushiro raises his brow and I lift my chin in a challenge. He squeezes my hand and then brings it up behind his neck. We are so close to each other at this point I can't even remember my own name. The white bangs of his hair tickle my forehead and I hold my breath. If anyone were to walk in it would look like we were dancing without music, dancing to a song only the two of us could hear in our own little world.

"What about now?" he says, I feel his cool breath in my ear and I shiver. But I'm not ready to back down yet and so I shrug again.

"No big deal" I say again. Toushiro chuckles, my fingers run through the hair at the nape of his neck by their own volition and I move a fraction closer to Toushiro so that there isn't any space between us now. Toushiro turns to look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you nervous?" I ask him and I can't help smirking when I see a pink tint on his pale cheeks.

"No" he says but his voice doesn't sound convincing at all. I decide to tease him a bit more, I have no idea where this confidence was coming from but I liked it. My hands slid down the buttons of his uniform and I tugged at his tie pulling his face closer to mine.

"What about now?" I ask and Toushiro's eyes widen and my smile widens. Toushiro's blush vanishes as he clears his throat; he takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders.

"No big deal" he says and I smile again, his hand tightens on my waist and then he lifts me up. He places me on top of the desk behind me and moves to stand in between my legs. He looked at me seriously before he spoke.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked and my smirk falls off my face. He's asking me seriously and I answered him seriously.

"No" I said before our lips crashed into each other's. Toushiro doesn't stop and I don't either. The closer he pulled me to him, the more my heart felt like exploding. His lips sent tingles all over my body as they pressed into mine. My lips parted and I felt his tongue slide in, I wanted more. I didn't even think about whether this was wrong or right, I just- wanted more of him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he gripped my waist tightly. Every part of my body his hands touched felt like it was being electrocuted when his fingers slid underneath my shirt a moan escaped my lips and we both paused. Toushiro's eyes were wide and I'm sure I was blushing. We were both silent.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" someone said outside and both of us turned to the door. Someone was coming. I panicked, jumping off the table quickly I was about to open the window and haul myself out but Toushiro grabbed my wrist and pushed me underneath the teacher's desk. He squeezed under there after me and we held our breaths.

"Just my fucking luck. Fuck" the person swears. It's Ike-sensei, I almost laugh at the shocked look on Toushiro's face.

"Come to the wedding? No thank you! I hope that witch gets divorced again" he mumbles to himself. Toushiro bites his lip to stop himself from laughing. I peek up to see sensei shoving some papers into his bag, he stomps out when he's done.

"Is he gone?" Toushiro whispers when I look at him my heart drops. I remember what happened just a minute ago and it occurs to me, none of it was real.

"You're not real" I murmur. "What?" Toushiro asks and I smile sadly.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything" I crawl out from under the desk and move to grab my bag. "I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow" I don't look at him as I walk out of the door. I know I'm not strong enough to hold in my feelings. He's not real but I want him to be.


End file.
